


BBC - Bodacious Babies Club

by kirbwons, PrincessLeina



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Cruff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbwons/pseuds/kirbwons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLeina/pseuds/PrincessLeina
Summary: What happens when Hyejoo lets her overly-caring mothers, Kim Jiwoo and Jung Jinsol,  meddle with her first day of high school?Warning: chaotic Loonatic shenanigans ensued :3
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Hyejoo ran out from her room as soon as she saw the clock on her phone. _Shit I only got a few minutes to get ready_ . She dashed into the bathroom and thinking, _fuck shower I already look good anyway._

“Wolfie, are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready down here!” Her mom was shouting like they were miles away, but that’s weirdly normal in the Kim-Jung’s residence. Being the only child of Korea's number one Taekwondo athlete, Kim Jiwoo, and world renowned scientist, Jung Jinsol, Hyejoo was perfectly wonted to the random cheerful shouts her mom let out. However, that was clearly not the case today, since it was her first day of high school, and having a good first impression is everything to make sure she’ll have a more-or-less comfortable school life within the next four years. And by ‘comfortable’, she meant no unwanted spotlight so she could focus on her studies instead of entertaining the thought of people befriending her for her status.

“I am now mom,” she rushed downstairs to the beautiful kitchen, where both of her parents were, “by the way mama, can I borrow your car? Think Imma be late and I could use the help to boost my reputation.”

“Repu— What? Nonsense wolfie! I’m going to drive you to school. We both know the traffic is crazy at this hour,” Hyejoo looked at her black haired mama for help, “and Mama will comply with this decision, right Sol?”

Jinsol, already feeling weak from her daughter’s cute pout, staggered, “Umm, yeah. Yeah! Sorry bro, your face is cute and all but your mom has the ability to **_actually_ ** k word me.”

“But moooom, your glittery beemer is the last thing I need. Can we at least use Mama’s Jeep?” Hyejoo started whining but still opened her mouth when Jinsol fed her a piece of Jiwoo’s special pancake. ( _That’s my baby wolf_ , Mama Sol pat her head lovingly.)

“Wolfie, I’m taking you to school today because I need to talk to your principal too. But tell you what, Mama can pick you up for today, and we’ll talk about tomorrow tonight, how about that?” 

“Wait I am?” Jinsoul did not recall agreeing to such a thing and was about to object when Jiwoo sent a death glare her way, “Ahaha don’t be mad, you’re so smexy. I will pick our baby wolf today, got it.”, even doing a mini salute to appease her wife.

“Good, now finish your breakfast, and tie your hair. We don’t want the wind messing up your gorgeous locks.”

Hyejoo smiled winningly. _Now we’re talking._

***

Hyejoo and her Mom arrived in less than 20 minutes, courtesy of the sleek grey Harley Davidson that her Mama bought but never used. She got off while Jiwoo revving the engine in front of the school lobby. _Nice, mom._ Hyejoo enjoyed the attention she was getting so far, especially when there’s this cute girl with brown hair looking at her with awe. She smirked and nodded her head at her direction, causing the said girl to blush profusely.

She was feeling good as she made her way inside, strutting almost confidently until a loud shout suddenly erupted, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“Wolfie! You forgot something!” 

Before her mind could comprehend anything, Hyejoo felt a huge force form behind, and a familiar Gypsy Water perfume she knew so well, “You forget my bye-bye kisses, dummy.”

And there she was, a cool (or so she thought) 15-year-old, taking kisses attack from her powerful mother, in front of her peers on her first day of high school. Her head empty, thoughts escaping her brain, as a thousand watt smile beamed at her. All eyes were on both of them, whether it’s from confusion, disgust or both, Hyejoo silently begged for the first one.

“Now off you go and kick ass, Wolfie, I’ll go and talk to Auntie Haseul now!” After giving little pats on her butt, Jiwoo made her way inside, leaving Hyejoo alone to collect her thoughts...and perhaps, her composure too.

_What the bloody fuck just happened?!_

***

  
The first and second period ran quite, smoothly, to put it nicely. Sure, the kids in her class kept staring at her and even some decided to be brave and asked her about her mom, nothing that she couldn’t handle. But the annoying part happened when she excused herself to the toilet, only to meet 5 or so assholes who kept howling when she passed them by. Hyejoo retorted by glaring, something she learned from her mom, which kept the group of girls from continuing.

It’s not helping that the cute girl from earlier ended up in her class too, sitting only 2 chairs to her right (Hyejoo felt herself lucky getting a seat beside the window, furthest from the teacher’s table). She was one of the few that didn’t bother joining the your-mom-is-THE-KIM-JIWOO fiasco and Hyejoo was deeply thankful for that. God only know what stupid thing she would say if the cute girl talked to her. She wasn’t ready.

 _Third period, science._ For the first time today, Hyejoo was at ease. Her mama did inherit her brain, amongst other things, and she was confident that she’ll have an easy time this year.

Or so she thought.

“Hello class of 2020, welcome to your first science class in this beautiful school. My name is Ha Sooyoung but you can call me Mrs. Ha or Your Majesty, whichever fits your preference.” the teacher laughed at her joke, while the whole class stayed silent. The cute girl kept looking ashamed at their teacher and honestly Hyejoo felt the same, but quickly reminded of her mama and her antics.

“So for this class I’ll assign your seats and the person next to you will be your lab partner for the next semester. Nope, no protest will be taken seriously and I’ll gladly flunk your grade if I see you half-assing this class, capiche?” which the whole class replied with a lazy yes.

“Right, so let’s see. Kim Hyunjin, you’ll be sitting at table number one with, oh cute name, Jeon Heejin. And on table number two we have, Park Chaewon? Oh what a feisty face you have. You’ll be sitting with, hey this is a familiar name, Jo Yeojin, take your ass here.”

_Wait, Jo Yeojin? As in her cousin Yeojin?_

A tiny girl appeared and sat beside a blonde haired feisty girl (Mrs. Ha’s words) and they looked at each other as if assessing each other, and ended up with them fist bumping each other. _Okay that’s definitely brat Yeojin._

“For the best seat in the house, a.k.a right in front of me are, lo and behold,” Mrs. Ha put a scary smirk before calling out, “Ha Yerim, please sit down here so I can make sure your crazy ass is under control.”

Hyejoo heard snickers before the cute girl from earlier started to move and sit in front. _Ha Yerim, huh? Wait…_

“And the lucky one who will be accompanying my kid is, oh another familiar name. Jung Hyejoo? Jung Hyejoo yes right here missy.”

No thought, head empty. Hyejoo stood still trying to process everything, when a booming voice erupted, “Oi cousin, stop daydreaming and move it!” from none other than Yeojin.

As if on autopilot, Hyejoo walked and sat down, staring at the cute girl ( _Yerim, the cute girl’s name is Yerim_ ) in the process. A hard smack from Yeojin woke her up from her trance, realizing now the whole class had already sat down and she’s still staring at Yerim, which the latter just occasionally looked back with a blush.

“So you ninth graders will be having biology and ecology class throughout this year and I’m the best teacher to help you hormonal teenagers getting what it takes to be the next Jung Jinsol, heh.” Mrs. Ha leaned closer to Hyejoo, “get it, ‘cuz I used to tutor your mom? Right? Hahaha.”

“Wait, you know my mother?”

“Know? Kid I _dated_ her back in college. Okay now open your books and we’ll read through the intro…”

Hyejoo felt a small tap on her shoulder, “Hey, I’m so sorry about my mom. She’s such an ass some—most of the time actually.” Yerim looked down and sighed, “It’s okay if you’re mad or something, but let’s at least be civil for me this semester?”

“What makes you think I’m mad?”

“You were, are, glaring at me?”

“I was born with this face.”

“Oh, okay. Nice, that’s a good face. A great one actually.”

_What?_

“What?” Hyejoo tried her best not to squeak and/or choke.

“What?” Yerim asked her back with beet red face, finally realizing her reply.

“What?” Hyejoo asked a little louder.

“What, what?” The brown haired cutie repeating her sentence once again, but almost whispering.

“I was explaining about what we’ll do next week, get in the program, tiny Jinsoul.” Mrs. Ha sat on the side of her table, still facing the rest of the class.

Both Hyejoo and Yerim sheepishly looked down, trying their best to listen to Mrs. Ha’s explanation about something that Hyejoo couldn’t care less since she could hear her own thumping heart. _Did she just call me good looking? Thank you Mom and Mama!_

***

Science class ran more smoothly than Hyejoo would’ve thought. Other than the gay panicking disaster because her crush was now her science partner, and the fact that the said crush’s mother, who’s also her science teacher, used to date her mama. Also Yeojin, her cousin, managed to skip a year and now she’s in ninth grade already. Oh, and that time when a girl on table number one kept flirting with her partner loudly, receiving a smack on their heads by the one and only Mrs. Ha. _That’s actually quite a lot for one period._

“Yo cuz, lunch time. You coming?” Yeojin popped up in front of Hyejoo with her signature hair bun. Beside her stood a blonde girl, _Chaewon, I think?_

“Sure thing. Why didn’t I realize we’re in the same class earlier? Must be the height.” Hyejoo looked at Yerim, who’s meticulously tidying up her stationery as quietly as possible.

“Uh, Yerim? Would you like, umm, maybe joining us for lunch?”

“YES! YES PLEASE SAVE ME! I- I mean yeas— yeah. Sure. Okay.” Yerim quickly shot up, startling the trio. She quickly grabbed Hyejoo’s hand and dreadfully trying to exit the lab.

“Oi Yerim, I thought we’re having lunch together?” Mrs. Ha questioned her (almost) fleeing daughter.

“Ouch, sorry Mama Soo, maybe you can talk to my manager and reschedule. I think I have a free slot for fifteen minutes three months from now.” And with that, Yerim pulled Hyejoo out of the lab, running while she can clearly hear Mrs. Ha shouting, _“I GAVE BIRTH TO YOUR TINY ASS HA YERIM!”_

***

The cafeteria in LOONA High School for Girls was enormous. It’s not that shocking, since only the top 5% people were able to enroll their children in this prestigious school. Established 6 years ago, the principal (also Hyejoo’s aunt) Jo Haseul made sure that this school would be the place to shape quality people without the restriction of the patriarchal system the world was spinning on. Most of the teachers and staff were females, and the males in this institution were all highly respectful of women. Needless to say, Hyejoo was very proud of herself for passing the most difficult test and got accepted in this school.

Hyejoo was enjoying how Yerim held her hand while queuing for food, where a loud howling suddenly exploded from the middle of the dining area. It was the same bunch of girls from earlier today. A short haired girl stood on a chair, imitating (the ugly version) of a wolf. She put her hands around her mouth and howled again, this time louder and the rest of the girls around her laughed, like a group of hyenas.

Yeojin nudged Hyejoo’s arm, “That’s Amber. She’s the daughter of Jaden Jeong, ring a bell?”

 _Of fucking course._ Asshole daughter of an asshole man who’s been polluting the world with his industrial waste, went on a few legal battles with her mama many times (and Jinsol won most of them), even initiated a physical fight with Jiwoo when she went on a mother-daughter date with Hyejoo to Disneyland last year. Thank God an army of stormtroopers stopped her mom from making a move towards that toxic man because he slapped Hyejoo’s corndog and then made her cry. (Yes she was 14. Yes she’s old enough to not cry in public. But it’s a bloody good corndog.)

Amber was pointing to Hyejoo and shouted, “Look at this loser, still got kisses from her mommy. Did wolfie wanna cwy? Wanna wun to mommy now?” She laughed like a maniac before suddenly disappearing from her line of sight.

“Whoops, sorry I thought it was a cockroach. Turns out it’s just a little shit shouting around.” A tall girl with poker face and reddish hair tackled Amber, and she fell face down ass up on the floor. She then walked up to Hyejoo, winked and whispered, “us furries must stick together, yes?”

“Fur—” I AM NOT A FURRY!”

“Oh you’re not? It’s okay then. Hey Hyunjin, sit with us?” Yerim picked up her tray and asked the tall red haired girl, who’s already stealing Yerim’s bread.

And that was the tale of Hyejoo’s first day in high school, already eating lunch with ninth grade’s top girls. Ha Yerim, daughter of the obnoxious science teacher Ha Sooyoung and swimming athlete Kim Jungeun, who spent the last 10 years homeschooling because her other mother didn’t trust society that much. Jo Yeojin, Principal Jo’s and aunty Vivi’s daughter. Aunt Haseul was rumoured to be the next Minister of Education but turned down the job because _“It was full of old men and no feast to my eyes.”_ While her wife, aunt Vivi, owned the biggest tech company next to Apple and Microsoft, making her the richest woman in the world. Good riddance none of that rubbed on Yeojin, since she’s just an annoying little cousin who loves snuggling on Hyejoo while she’s playing games (and Hyejoo secretly enjoyed the little girl’s company, just don’t let her know that.)

Another one was Park Chaewon, daughter of the famous singer, Park Bom. She made her way out of her mom’s shadow by going as an underground rapper under the disguise of GoWon on Soundcloud. Yeojin was a fan and could barely hold her excitement every time Chaewon spoke. The last addition to the table was Kim Hyunjin. Daughter of Kim Kibum and next in line of the biggest fashion line, KEY. Her other dad, Minho, was the South Korea’s Commissioner General. Quite the polar opposite, Hyejoo thought. But the girl was tall and somewhat aloof, and she could swore some of the girls were making heart eyes at her. _So much for going under the radar in high school._

Another tray of food was placed on the table and there sat one of the prettiest girls Hyejoo had ever seen in her short and uneventful life. She looked at Hyunjin with sparkling eyes, while the tall girl kept on munching her (Chaewon’s) croissant.

“What does a pretty girl like you doing, eating by yourself?” Pretty but annoying girl asked Hyunjin.

Yeojin pushed the girl rather hard, but she didn’t budge, “Excuse me ma’am, have you lost your sight? Or maybe your sense of reality? We’re literally around you.”

“Oh to be surrounded by bland breads like these people—oh hi Chaewon—you deserve better, my delicious looking cheesecake. Please allow me to sweep you away and smother you in the best of the best, because a perfect human specimen like you, deserves the best, which is me, THE Jeon Heejin.” she looked at Hyejoo’s tray, “Hey look! Tteokbokki! Do you know that the people in my company call me Heekkie and I thought it was because I love tteokbokki so much but turns out it was because I look like a bunny haha. Hey you gonna finish that?” And before Hyejoo could answer, Heejin put all of the remaining tteokbokki in her mouth.

All of them looked at Heejin in shock. Yeojin because of the bravery this girl has, stealing food from Hyejoo, Yerim because she used to seeing Heejin crying on web dramas and now she's right there in front of her, Chaewon actually not that shocked because she knew her and they actually saw each other a lot, for Heejin was her mom’s successor, and Hyejoo… Poor Hyejoo and her now vanishing lunch. Yerim looked at her with cautious eyes, since the black haired Hyejoo started shaking and she’s scared that Heejin might get jumped or—

“You ate my food…” Hyejoo sobbed and looked at her empty tray. Tears falling out from her eyes, down to her plaid skirt. Her hands shaking, unable to keep it any longer, she ran to the nearest toilet, leaving puzzled girls and Hyunjin, still eating peacefully, after stealing Yeojin’s red bean pastry.

“Isn’t this her third tray though?” Chaewon asked Yeojin.

The shortest girl nodded, “But girlie loves food more than anything. Hey you Pablo Neruda rip-off, come with me and apologize to my cousin or I’ll make sure your tongue won’t be able to taste anymore tteokbokki.”

Heejin looked around and searched for something under the table before asking Hyunjin, “Did you hear that? Like a lower growling version of Shrek’s Donkey voice calling me Pablo Neruda, well it ain’t wrong, obviously. I have a very romantic—AWW HOLY MOTHER OF DRAG THAT HURTS!”

Yeojin, successfully kicking Heejin’s shin with the best effort her short legs could afford, “I AM RIGHT HERE YOU NARCISSISTIC PIECE OF LAVENDER SCENTED LADY!”

“What is an elementary school kid like you doing here? Aren’t you like 9? Oh are you looking for your sister? Let unnie help you, kid. You can trust me, we’ll find your sis—WHY ARE YOU KICKING ME AGAIN?!”

“BECAUSE I CAN! NOW SHUT YOUR CUTE MOUTH BECAUSE THOSE PERFECT TEETH ARE DISTRACTING ME AND I’M TRYING TO BE MAD AT YOU!”

“CAN YOU _PLEASE_ STOP KICKING ME?!”

“SHUT UP!”

“DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE BREAD? WHY DOESN’T ANYONE HAVE BREAD?? I WANT BREAD!”

The whole hall fell silent. They were admiring the group for a while but now… Who knew they would witness so much shouting in the span of 20 minutes?

"So bread? I like bread. Bread is good." Hyunjin stood up, taking a bottle of plum juice that Hyejoo left and headed to the toilet. _Must check on crying wolf._ Yeojin pulled on Heejin's skirt and tugged her along behind Hyunjin.

The three of them found Hyejoo in one of the stalls, sulking while playing on her phone, multiple gunshots blasting loudly.

Yeojin knocked on the open door, "Chicken dinner?"

"2 times in a row. Anyway, sup cuz?"

"Drama queen wants to apologize for eating your tteokbokki. She has to or I'll break her kneecaps."

"Yeah Smeagol here made me realize that what I did was wrong, I'm sorry Hyejoo. Let me pay you back after school? I know a good place not far from here. My driver told me about it and we've been going there at least thrice a week, it's just that good! The owner is actually a fan of my mom, and she always said, _'Heejinnie, you have to eat a lot so you can be a good singer like Tiffany.'_ But no one can really beat my mom, right? So I said to her—"

"Have you ever stop talking?!" Yeojin tried to reach for Heejin's mouth but to no avail, she has short hands.

"Really? Do they sell bread too over there?" The tallest of them all (not including Hyejoo because she sat on the toilet's lid) quipped.

"Oh the salami to my pizza, I will personally take you to meet my head chef, she makes amazing pastries like my favourite cheesecake and sponge cake. Oh and she actually knows how to make a loaf of choco chip bread from scratch! How cool is that? I'm sure you'll like it since…" The word train stopped, because Hyunjin was smiling brightly at Heejin, huge hands on her shoulder.

"Okay, it's a date then. Hyejoo here's your old man plum juice, my daddy loves it too. And crying's not a good look on you honey, so the next time you feel sad just tell me, okay? Now Heejin, tell me about your chef." With an arm cooly placed around Heejin’s shoulder, Hyunjin bid them goodbye before steering the slightly smaller girl out of the toilet.

Yeojin leaned back on the washstand, "Well, there's that. You good now?" 

"Feeling much better already but _damn it_ I cried in front of Yerim, she must think I'm a crybaby now." Hyejoo got out from the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. Traces of tears could be seen although her eyes weren't swollen or red, she only cried for 10 seconds or so. _Still enough for her to be classified as a crybaby_.

"I am 99.9% sure she was still dumbfounded by all that just happened. Heck even I was, and you know I’m the craziest kid in our family." 

"You **_are_ ** crazy. Hug?" With that Yeojin opened her arms and Hyejoo hugged her. This tiny girl had the perfect height to put her head on and Hyejoo always loved babying Yeojin.

Still wrapped around Yeojin’s smaller figure, Hyejoo was suddenly hit by the thought of something.

“Wait, you said 99.9%, where the hell did the 0.1% go?”

“Uh,” Yeojin was thankful that they were still hugging and that Hyejoo could not see her face because her eyes were definitely shaking as she tried to think of a comeback. “Aha, you know like when they advertise antiseptic products, they always say that it kills 99.9% of the germs instead of 100% because they can’t really guarantee that all germs would die?” 

When she felt the older girl nod against her shoulder, she decided to continue, “...well this 0.1% that we’re talking about represents the chance that Yerim _actually_ thinks you are a crybaby.”

"Eww, lesbians." Two girls had suddenly entered the toilet just as she was about to beat the shit out of her cousin, one of them had a high ponytail, and the other one was sporting greyish blue hair. 

"Yeji, you do know that we're already dating for about a year now." The short haired replied nonchalantly.

"Actually, Ryujin, it's 372 days now."

"Anyway kids, the bell's about to ring. Me and my lady here are gonna slip outta that tiny window, and we'll enjoy mcnuggets while watching the birds or sumthin. You didn’t see anything, okay?" Ryujin tried to intimidate the smallest of them all, but she made the wrong choice.

"Ryujin and Yeji, I am literally the principal's daughter. Y’all gotta try harder than that to make me forget your names. How about let's say, 20 packs of skittles at lunchtime tomorrow?"

"Haha yeah right. As if a hobbit like you intimidates me. 5 packs."

"18 packs."

"10."

"17 packs."

"15 final offer."

"Deal, have a great date, dear two sophomores whose names mysteriously escaped my mind."

Exiting the precinct, Hyejoo looked at her tiny cousin in utter disbelief. For a 5ft girl with a face as huge as her fist, Yeojin sure knew how to throw verbal punches especially to unsuspecting victims. She then smugly looked at her older cousin, "C'mon now cuz, we got Miss Joohyun next and mom said if I can make her smile, she'll buy me a pack of glittery slime."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite crew of highschoolers (and their meddling parents) are back at it again! Watch as they cause more trouble all while they discover new things about themselves! Spread love, spread positivity!

The rest of the day went better than expected. Miss Bae, who taught Social Studies, was also prone to the famous Yeojin Giggles™ and spent the whole time smiling while scolding Heejin. It even shocked Miss Kang and Miss Son, who were both passing down the hall. And Hyejoo loved Home Econs with Mr. Kyungsoo. He patiently explained how to properly fry chicken nuggets in a pan and oil, instead of using blowtorch like Chaewon did. The class made kimchi fried rice as per Heejin's suggestion and Yeojin surprised the whole class when Mr. Kyungsoo praised her.

Now it was 30 minutes until the last period ended, Hyejoo re-read the text from her mama once again; 

Mama Sol  
  
Don't forget I'm picking u up  
  
See ya later, ice cream lover!  
  


She knew damn well that her mama was the polar opposite of her mom. Where mom was loud, expressive, and a little stern, mama balanced her out by playing it cool with the PDAs, providing a great deal of leeways when mom scolded her, or simply taking an excessive time off from her very demanding work to spend quality times with her family (or building gundams with Hyejoo).

Hyejoo quickly typed up her reply;

Mama Sol  
  
Don't forget I'm picking u up  
  
See ya later, ice cream lover!  
plz dun embarass me  
  
i hve high hope 4 u mama  
  
I gotchu bro, dw :]  
  


Quickly hiding her phone before Miss Son finds out, the girl sitting in front of her ( _ I think her name’s Binnie?)  _ passed her a note. 

For an emo girl, you're not that bad. Anyway, my peace offering of bringing you to taste the most exquisite tteokbokki still stands. I even told my driver to whip out my mom's SUV to take the 6 of us there. Yes or yes? ;)

_ Right, drama queen wants to take us out. _

First of all, I am not emo, THIS IS JUST MY DEFAULT FACE!

2nd, aight you don't seem like a serial killer

Nice ;)

Hyejoo sighed, now how was she gonna convince her mama to let her go.  _ She’ll freak out knowing that I actually made friends on my first day, that’s for sure. _

“Okay kids, that’s all for your first day. I hope you know that we’re meeting again this Wednesday so please bring an empty notebook because I’ll be checking your handwriting personally. I’m Wendy, signing out, have a nice day, y’all.” With that, their English and homeroom teacher dashed out of the classroom, leaving her kids dumbfounded.

The little gang happily made their way to the outside gate, when Chaewon noticed a commotion nearby. It seemed like a bunch of cheerleaders were crowding around a blue car. Typical, cheer girls with bad girls, can they get anymore original. They were about to pass them by when someone shouted, “BABY WOLF!”

And just like how Moses parted the sea, a figure made her way out of the crowd. Sporting a black leather jacket, white t-shirt and faded blue jeans, Jinsol indeed was such a blessing to the eyes. Her black hair flowed effortly and with each step, more hearts were swooned by her presence alone. And that included Hyejoo’s little gang.

“Dude, that goddess, she knows you?” Heejin elbowed the bored-looking Hyejoo, internally still thinking about how she was going to ask permission to go out.

“Yeah, she’s my—”

“GIRLFRIEND!”

Do you know that feeling when you almost fell, or almost miss a step and your heart skips a whole beat? That was exactly what Hyejoo felt when someone almost knocked her off (thank god for Hyunjin’s huge hands) running to her mama.

“It’s been ages since I’ve last seen that pretty little face of yours! Damn, you still have that snatched body. C’mon now, do a little twirl for me!” It was Mrs. Ha, eyeing Jinsol top to toe, and anyone with perfectly working eyes could see how her eyes were obviously planted on her ass. 

Yerim whispered, “I’m sorry you have to see this guys…” before smacking Mrs. Ha’s arm repeatedly.

“STOP. ACTING. LIKE. A. FRAT. BOY.” With every hit, Yerim’s smile grew bigger and brighter. It was cute yet scary at the same time. Well, cute for Hyejoo, scary for the rest of them. Amongst the ruckus, Jinsol sneakily stepped beside her daughter and wrapped her arms around the teenager.

“Ready to go home, baby?”

Hyejoo was about to nod when she felt a tap on her shoulder, “Hey freshman, your sister looks hot. I’m YooA. We  **_will_ ** definitely get along in the future.” A wink from that junior had caused shivers to run down both Hyejoo and Jinsol’s spine, making the mother-daughter pair look at each other with indescribable fear.

“Damn she’s kinda...intense? Anygays, I didn’t embarrass you, did I?” Jinsol showcased her signature pout and eyebrow combo, to which she shook her head and reassured her that it was fine.

Hyejoo looked at Yerim who’s still scolding her mom, “You’re on thin ice but I’ll let it slide.”  _ I wonder what it feels like to be Yerim though. _

“No offense baby, but I might reconsider the driving ban once you turn 16. I don’t think ‘me’ showing up here will help boost your ‘rep’ bro.” Her mom gave her a pat on her head, accompanied by a light pinch on her cheek.

“I’m sorry, are you Hyejoo’s sister? I’m Heejin. Jeon Heejin. I was wondering if I may indulge your sister in an afterschool snack? It’s nothing fancy, we’re just going to a tteokbokki parlour downtown, as it has come to my attention that our Hyejoo here loves that snack as much as I do. I mean, what  _ is _ better than forging a new relationship over food? And you don’t have to worry, my driver will drive us there and I’ll have your sister home before midnight.” Heejin said without taking a single breath, her eyes fixated on the hot newcomer even though she was clearly talking to Hyejoo.

“Whoa okay slow down Outsider. First of all, I’m her—”

“—girlfriend.” Mrs. Ha showed up again, hair all messed up with hands around her mama.

“EX-girlfriend, but no, I’m actually Hyejoo’s mother. Why does everyone think I’m her sister?”

“You’re hot, Auntie Sol.” Yeojin said matter of factly.  **_“_ ** **But Kim Jiwoo is hotter.** **_”_ ** Everyone could hear Chaewon’s 5pt font mumble.

“Thanks, pipsqueak. What are we talking about again?”

“Us taking your daughter out?”— “Your ass.” Heejin and Mrs. Ha talked at the same time.

“One more word, Ha Sooyoung, and I  _ will _ make sure you won’t eat mom Lip’s steak tonight.” Yerim looked at her mother with the sweetest smile ever and all Hyejoo could think of was, ‘Oh wow  _ that is hot.’ _

“Ignoring what Sooyoung said, that actually sounds delightful. Can I tag along?”

“I call shotgun in Sol’s Tesla!”

No one had the energy to argue or respond to whatever Mrs. Ha was saying anymore so they just nodded their head and followed Jinsol's instructions. She'll drive with Hyejoo, Sooyoung and Yerim to keep the short haired menace in check, while Heejin, Hyunjin, Yeojin ,and Chaewon will go first with Heejin's driver.

Not 10 minutes into driving later, Hyejoo remembered the thing that Mrs. Ha said, "Are you guys really ex-girlfriends?"

"Yes, baby wolf. It was a long time ago and people learn from their mistakes."

"HEY!" Sooyoung swatted Jinsol's arm playfully.

"What happened then?" Now Yerim questioned her mom.

"We turned out to be better as friends. And that's when I met Jungeun and her friend, Jiwoo. The rest is history, or do you wanna know about how Jinsol here won the young scientist award just to impress Jiwoo but turns out Jiwoo was more impressed by her appetite on their first date?"

Yerim laughed and by that time, Hyejoo promised herself that she would definitely be the cause of her future laughs.

"Which reminds me, Sol. Did Jiwoo tell you we're going to use your house for our next gathering?"

The black SUV in front of them was making a smooth halt so Jinsol followed suit.

"Oh you and your socialite group. I don't even get it why would you do all the monthly lottery thing."

The four of them exited the car, "Because, it's fun!"

Yerim pulled Hyejoo a little further from their mothers, who were going to continue their banter some more, "Walk with me?"

Hyejoo complied, it was a few meters from their mothers and friends anyway, and she’s liking the way Yerim’s hand melted to hers, in the most comfortable ways ever, even more comfortable than Jiwoo’s hugs or Jinsol’s singing voice.

“So what’s that about? Socialite group? The idea of putting your mom and MY mom in a group doesn’t sit right with me. Are they planning on world domination or something?”  _ Yerim’s hand is very soft, like a warm marshmallow. _

“Wait till you hear that Heejin’s mom and Hyunjin’s dad are in it too. Anyway, I wanna say sorry about my mom. She’s ecstatic about me being in high school and stuff, she’s forgetting that she’s also a teacher to other kids too, and…”

“Hey Yerim?”

“...it’s like she’s—yeah?”

“I’m cool. I’m not mad or anything. If anything, I’m kinda grateful for your mom. If it wasn’t because of her, I won’t sit next to you and get to know the others—well, other than Yeojin—and do this,” Hyejoo raised their latching hands, “so yeah, I’m all good. But I might prank your mom though, just a heads up.”

And the highlight of Hyejoo’s day happened; Yerim beamed at her, that thousand of watts of smile, a literal embodiment of sunshine. She always thought her mom was a sunshine with her happy-go-lucky personality but this, this feeling she had when Yerim smiled her way, because of something that she said? Hyejoo would’ve made a pact with the devil himself to protect her.

“Yeah? That’s a deal then! Now let’s go, I don’t want you to start crying again because you’re hungry!”

The brunette beauty dashed toward the waiting crowd in front of a small restaurant, leaving Hyejoo taken aback, “Hey! I  _ so  _ did not cry!”

**

“So basically, let me get this straight. You’re a het too?” The smallest of them all pointed her fork to Hyunjin.

“I mean, I haven’t found myself interested in literally anyone.”

“No boy, no girl?”

Hyunjin shook her head, “And don’t forget no non-binary too, there’s like gazilions of gender identities out there, my dad kept preaching about them.”

The group of teenagers finished their 7th serving of tteokbokki already, with Hyunjin and Hyejoo duelling on the amount of food they could put in their mouth. They were getting to know each other when Chaewon told them she’d kiss Tom Holland for free, and Heejin for 11 billion won. And Yeojin said that she might be straight and she’s scared of coming out to her moms.

“Damn, you’re right. Haven’t considered that direction at all.”

Hyunjin ate the tteokbokki from Heejin’s fork, “Right? And I might be bisexual, demisexual, or even asexual. The spectrum is huge, I’m telling you guys.”

Hyejoo nodded her head, she’s always known that there’s a whole spectrum of gender and sexuality, but to actually talk about this other than with her parents? A total eye opening.

“Okay then, it’s decided. I won’t make you uncomfortable and stop flirting with you. My mom didn’t raise no bitch who’s making unwanted advances to straighties. But does that mean that your suggested date was a flake? Cuz damn that’s such a player move and I swear to Drag God RuPaul you got me going, gurl!”

Hyunjin took Heejin’s hand sweetly, looked into her eyes, and said, “I wanted bread and you promised me bread. Therefore, we go for bread. It’ll be whatever you wanna make it but bread comes first.”

Chaewon almost stabbed the jeon pancake in front of her, “Have you tried the jeon? I think the jeon is delightful.”

“Sorry kid, this Jeon only has eyes for tall people. I don’t do smurfs.”   


“Well  _ this smurf _ prefers a hot older woman who’s strong enough to flip a sumo fighter like Hyejoo’s mom. So unless you can find a hidden power in that skinny idol body of yours, I’m good. Don’t wait up.” The blonde sipped on her soda with a straw. They were both glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, tension that would cut this table with ease, before Heejin reached her hand forward.

“That’s a good burn, respect.” 

Chaewon shook her hand, “Likewise, Hayley Kiyoko wannabe.”

Amongst Heejin and Chaewon’s roasting session, Hyejoo took a good look at her small cousin. She was inspired by her, for opening up about her sexuality to their newfound clique. She knew Yeojin since the latter was still a baby. Heck, she always teases Yeojin growing up. But what she said earlier, Hyejoo found a new kind of respect for the lentil bean.

“Why lookin at me all soft like that, cuz?”

Hyejoo patted Yeojin’s head, “Nah, I’m proud of my bean.”

Yerim, sitting silently basking in all the lovable exchange of her new friends, couldn’t help herself from being teary eyed. She spent the last 15 years of her life at home, only accompanied by her two moms and sometimes their extended families. She never knew the happiness of having friends her own age and it overwhelmed her. And could feel herself attached to a certain baby wolf for a certain reason.

“Hye, say aah…”

“Aah..?” Yerim fed her the last piece of tteokbokki on the table, earning both a red blush on Hyejoo’s cheek and a suspicious glare from Yeojin.

“Stop lesbianing, ma’am. We’re at public space here.”

Yerim, still poking Hyejoo’s cheek, “Aww, is baby Yeojin jealous that I’ll steal your lovely Hyejoo here?”

“Lovely is a stretch, she’s huge and scares me all the time when I was a baby. But please flirt somewhere else and spare my single ass here.”

“Look at all of these young tarts over here. Heekkie, are these your bunny friends?” A huge woman with a pink wig as big as Yeojin and Chaewon combined, appeared and sat beside Heejin. Chaewon looked at her dress, who also had the same colour as her hair with much amazement.

“Madam KimChi! Yeah these are my girlies. This is Chaewon, Yeojin, Yerim, and Hyejoo. And this one,” Heejin put her hand around Hyunjin’s neck, “this pretty human being, is Hyunjin.”

Chaewon was the first to hold her out and shook Madam KimChi’s hand, “OH. MY. GOD. I love you so much on Drag Race, I didn’t know you were actually living in Seoul near my school and opening this restaurant oh my god, can I take a picture with you queen?”

“Of course Hatsune Miku, can you also post it on your social media and tag me, unless you’re in some asshole company who restrict their artists’ SNS, hashtag freeLOONAsns.”

“Did you just break the fourth wall?”

“Probably did, anyway babes did you enjoy my food?”

Hyejoo, with tteokbokki sauce on the corner of her mouth, “I think I’m going to be a regular here, just a heads up, ma’am.”

“Ma’am?? Listen here young peep, I am not that old. I am at most as old as that young couple over there.” KimChi pointed at Sooyoung and Jinsol, who’s still talking about something in a very low voice, heads almost touching each other.

“Umm, yeah the one with black jacket is my mom.”

“And the short haired one is mine.” Yerim piped in.

KimChi put her hands up, “Fine, call me ma’am or whatever. You kids enjoy the food, okay?” 

They were about to order another meal when Chaewon tugged on Hyunjin’s sleeve.

“Speaking of, aren’t your mothers being a little too cozy over there?

Hyejoo saw her mom and Mrs. ha were still talking about something so serious, and her mother’s hand was on Mrs. Ha’s hand… it seemed kinda...suspicious.

“Do you think they’re… You know, rekindling old flames?” Chaewon started, tearing her eyes from the couple and moving to look at both Hyejoo and Yerim. Her voice low as if it was something taboo, a secret that wasn’t supposed to be awakened from the dark grave. Hyejoo felt Yerim tensed slightly, the way her eyes hardened, jaw clenched — this was an expression she had never seen before.

“My mom isn’t that kind of woman.” The bite was real from every single word that came out from Yerim’s mouth.

Chaewon was taken aback, the grip she had on Hyunjin’s hand tightened, “I-I know that, but I was just curious about what they we’re talking about.”

“Yeah Yerim, Chaewon’s just messing around, she didn’t mean to imply such a thing.” Even Yeojin looked a little scared. Hyejoo didn’t know what to say so she cupped Yerim’s hand and rubbed it slowly, hoping to calm her down as she too, was lowkey scared of the girl. And it worked, Yerim was visibly relaxed under Hyejoo’s constant touch.

“I think it’s funny though, if they dared to do that. Imagine what my mom would do to Mrs. Ha. Or worse, the pranks that my mother and Mrs. Ha would do.”

As if they were being summoned, both Jinsol and Sooyoung got up and headed to the kids’ table, “Yerimmie, guess who bagged a tour to the newest SpaceX rocket prototype?”

“You were blackmailing me.” Jinsol pouted, moving to sit on Hyejoo’s lap.

“Hey I was just saying, wouldn’t it be fun if Jiwoo knew you were buying her another ring to propose for the 4th time now?”

Both Chaewon and Yeojin sighed in relief, exhaling breaths they didn’t know were held for so long. They both looked so cute that Hyunjin could not resist patting both of their heads, which earned her an elbow to her side, courtesy of one Park Chaewon.

“Are you kids done yet? My lovely - yet scary - wife is cooking dinner tonight and Yerim needs to head home soon to help her prepare—”

“And what will you be doing?” 

“She’ll probably get scolded and will be ordered to stand in the corner.” Yerim wiped the remaining sauce on her mother’s chin, rolling her eyes when the woman responded with her usual scrunched up smile.

“That was...very on brand of you, Mrs. Ha.” Hyunjin nodded.

“I know, and I’m trying to patent it.”

As they exited the restaurant, Hyejoo was still clinging onto Yerim’s left hand like a lost puppy, something the latter didn’t expect to feel perfectly normal. Like their kids, Jinsol and Sooyoung stuck together the whole way out and towards the parking lot, both were too engrossed in their conversation, and now that the kids had found out how much of a nerd they both were, they’ve decided not to eavesdrop anymore.

“Yo Heejin, can you drop me at school again? My mom wants me back there.” Yeojin told the still giddy Heejin.

“Sure, sure. Anyone else wanna cop a ride with me and Wooyoung here?” Heejin tapped her driver slash bodyguard’s arm.

Hyunjin shook her head, “Drop me at the station a few blocks ahead, I’ll have someone drive me home.”

“Yo dude like...in a police car? That is so cool! Can they drive me back too?” Yeojin dangled on Hyunjin’s arm, but it seemed like she didn’t feel any weight at all.

“Alright lil kid, I’m sure it’s either Wheein or Moonbyul is on duty today. They might turn on the sirene if you asked nicely.”

Yeojin started hopping excitedly, and when Sooyoung turned to Hyunjin, Jinsol smacked her head, “Don’t even think about it.”

“Actually I did that once, uncle Minho even let the whole SWAT team drive me back home and let’s just say, momSoo fainted and I never knew momLip could annihilate 20 fully trained SWAT team with a pair of flip-flops.” Yerim sheepishly explained, to which Sooyoung quickly added, “Your mom was so hot though, not gonna lie.”

“You don’t know that because you fainted mom.” Yerim rolled her eyes before turning to look at the big koala on her left arm with soft eyes. The girl had made zero effort in removing herself, if anything, Hyejoo seemed to have moved closer than before, as if her life depended on Yerim’s arm.

“That’s… AHEM. Okay Sol, we gotta head home quick now, don’t wanna see Jungeun mad now, are we?”

Realizing that they were going to part ways soon, Hyejoo grumbled, her head that was leaning on Yerim’s shoulder sank deeper.

“I don’t want to go home…wanna stay here with you,” Hyejoo whined, but made sure to keep her voice low, not wanting to attract unwanted attention, her hands busy playing with Yerim’s. Hyejoo wasn’t ever going to say it out loud, but she loves the way their hands seemed to fit together nicely.

Yerim, on the other hand, hoped that Hyejoo wouldn’t feel the loud thumping of her heart, because that would be really embarrassing. She was 100% sure her face was flushed. If clingy Hyejoo was already bad enough for her heart, then whiny Hyejoo is on a whole different level. Lucky for her, the taller girl had her eyes set on their entwined fingers and this gave her time to collect herself.

“Okay so it’s settled then, Yeojin will be going home with Hyunjin at the police station, and I will make sure to escort princess Chaewon back to her quarter safely.” Heejin clapped her hands, deciding for the last time because honestly, this whole social interaction thing kinda drained her.

Sooyoung walked to the unmoving Wooyoung, “You’re the bodyguard, right? You have a responsibility to take care of 4 precious cargos with you. If I hear you fail to deliver them on time and intact, I will make sure your company deals with you and then I personally will make your life a living hell, capiche?”

The muscular man saluted and replied, “Yes Ha Sooyoung, Ma’am!”

And with that, the group parted ways, Hyejoo sulking when Yerim moved her arms to hug Heejin, Chaewon, Hyunjin, and even (especially) Yeojin. The four girls got into a big SUV, with Chaewon and Yeojin stepped on Wooyoung’s thigh because they can’t reach with their tiny height.

“C’mon bro, let’s get these two home and we’ll pick up mom at the dojo.”

“Jiwoo still practicing her muscles? That’s hot.” Sooyoung headed for shotgun, and nobody stopped her because Yerim and Hyejoo just wanted to be next to each other, while Jinsol… She had already accepted her fate. Letting out a sigh, Jinsol started the car and began driving out of the parking lot, but not before making sure everyone was strapped in - especially Sooyoung, who had taken over the passenger’s seat. That’s because knowing the older woman—and based on her past experience of dating her, she’d definitely ditch the seatbelts and sit however she wants. 

Perhaps if she’s lucky tonight, her squeaky clean dashboard would be able to escape Sooyoung’s stinky, dirty pair of converses. 

While the adults were too engrossed in another round of scientific discussions, Hyejoo took advantage of this time to scoot closer to her backseat companion, her moves rather timid and with a hint of shyness. Hyejoo wasn’t used to feeling—or acting this way but there’s just something about Choi Yerim that draws out that side of her, a side she didn’t know existed. Fidgeting slightly, Hyejoo musters up the courage to ask the latter something that had been occupying her mind all evening long.

“Yerim, can we like, facetime when you’re home?” Yerim, in the middle of putting on her seatbelt, froze. She spent the last 15 years of her life not knowing the privilege of having someone her own age as friends, but now…she could not believe a pretty girl had asked if she could facetime her.

“Of course! I mean, that’s okay right, mom?”

Sooyoung, turned to see her only daughter being gobbled up by a lump of sleepy Hyejoo, felt herself soft at the sight, “Fine, I guess you can have your phone tonight.” Oh she was sure her wife was going to be fussy about this later tonight, but for the sake of Yerim’s potential relationship, she was going to take one for the team.

“Yay! Thanks mom, u da best.” Yerim started poking at Hyejoo’s cheek and made the little wolf grumble and pretended to bite the offending finger, to which she responded with a giggle and a boop to Hyejoo’s cute little nose.

The rest of the drive to the Ha-Kim residence went quite peaceful, aside from Sooyoung’s attempt to take over the wheels and made Jinsol swerve to McDonald’s drive-through, or when Jinsol put Britney’s Toxic and it awakened Yerim’s inner diva and Hyejoo had to use her Chuu-inherited strength to keep her from sticking out of the window, everything’s okay. And now they’re right in front of Ha-Kim’s mansion, with Jungeun’s red Ferrari parked outside.

And a very angry-looking Jungeun in a floral nightgown, leaning against her bright red convertible with her arms crossed.

“I guess this is us then, please wish me luck, I forgot to tell Jungeun we’re home late.” Sooyoung seemed unable to open her seatbelt, refusing the fact that she’ll definitely get an earful from Jungeun tonight.

Yerim’s other mother unexpectedly walked to the driver’s side, knocking on the window demanding Jinsol to open up.

“Hi Jungeun, how are─”

“Jung Jinsol, how dare you show up at my sacred house looking like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like a teenage heartthrob back in high school who had rumours of breaking every girl’s heart but in fact she’s just the biggest nerd with a stupid sidekick that unfortunately became my wife in the future.” Sooyoung scoffed, missed the point that Jungeun was dissing her.

“Umm….I’m sorry?”

“Whatever, now give me back my family before I pull you out and give you the biggest hug and you’ll have to find a way to tell Jiwoo why you’re not coming home for 3 days straight.”

As soon as she heard what Jungeun had said, her reflexes were fast enough to unbuckle Sooyoung’s seatbelt and kicked her out of the car. The short haired mom fell with her ass up, it seemed like nothing had changed from their college days, where Sooyoung always provided her a comedy gag, intentionally or not.

Meanwhile, having already arrived meant that it’s time for Hyejoo to part ways with her beloved backseat companion, whom she had just gotten a little too comfortable with. She was currently wrapped around Yerim and was so close to dozing off when Sooyoung had announced their arrival. Forcing herself to pull away, she pouted and crossed her arms, on her face was her usual look of annoyance. 

The way Hyejoo was so reluctant about having to let her go had unknowingly brought a smile to Yerim’s face. 

“Hey, you know that we’ll see each other again tonight and tomorrow, right?” 

“I know, I just—ugh! you’re too comfy,” Hyejoo muttered, whipping her head to look at her mother from the rear-view mirror. “Can I just  _ please  _ bring Yerim home with us?” If Jungeun wasn’t about to strangle Sooyoung and well, herself, she would have agreed because having Yerim around Hyejoo meant that she’ll have a better sleep tonight, that’s a given.

“C’mon my little baby wolf, your mom awaits. Besides, you’ll see each other again tomorrow morning. You’ll have Taecyeon drive and pick Yerim up, how’s that sound?”

Thinking for a minute or two, Hyejoo gave up and let Yerim go, but this time the brunette was the one who connected their pinkies together.

“Promise me you’ll call?”  _ Pouting Yerim… How can I say no. _

“Yep! As soon as I get back and clean myself, expect me to ring you!” 

If the sunshine baby from Teletubbies grew up, Hyejoo was 100% certain that it would be a smiling Yerim at this very moment. Nodding and lifting their still connected pinkies together, Hyejoo tried to match Yerim’s smile. 

And then something soft and warm touched her cheek.

“There, so you won’t forget. See you tonight Hyejoo!” Yerim jumped out of Jinsol’s car and skipped happily to her shorter mother, leaving a malfunctioned Hyejoo in the backseat alone with her hand on her cheek, and an equally dumbfounded Jinsol on the driver’s seat.

“D…did that just happen?”

“Bro, I think it did.”

“Bro…”

“Bro she kissed you.”

“Bro she  _ kissed  _ me.”

They were repeating the same sentences over and over again until a loud ring was heard from Jinsol’s phone. Jiwoo’s huge face appeared on the screen.

“Bro we gotta Tokyo Drift to mom’s Dojo now! Buckle up and we can continue our bro time at home!”

“Okay. She kissed me though bro…”

“Whatever you say homie.”

**

When the blue Tesla parked on the side of Jiwoo’s Dojo, Jinsol could see her wife was surrounded by huge men asking for a picture or her sign, and she was visibly uncomfortable. As a good (and taller, although much weaker) wife, she felt obligated to escort the love of her life out of the situation, but what she didn’t expect was her own daughter rolling down the window before proceeding to stick her head out and letting out a howl. A full on wolf howl. Breaking the commotion to look at the source of the sound and Jiwoo used that opportunity to run for her life into the arms of her wife, who lowkey staggered backwards upon impact.

“Drive! DRIVE NOW!”

No need to tell Jinsoul twice, she zoomed in to the driver’s seat and galloped away from the scene, saving both Jiwoo’s life and Hyejoo’s sanity, because now her baby had laid motionless on the backseat, a stupid smile plastered on her face as she glanced through the rear-view mirror. 

Jinsol once again remembered what happened and wanted to ask her bro if she’s okay, when Jiwoo started to pepper her with wet smooches.

“Fishy! Wolfie! What took you guys so long?! I’ve been waiting for 15 minutes outside and─Hyejoo?”

The lump of goo sprawled on the backseat made a sound, something that Jiwoo couldn’t decipher.

“Wooming, I think we’ll have to prepare a wedding soon.” Jinsol shed a single tear.

“Wed─WHAT? Who’s getting married? I swear to Lesbian Jesus, Jung Jinsol, if you pull a Sooyoung on me and propose to me for the fourth time I WILL step on your Sazabi Gundam kit because I can’t afford to skip this month’s social gathering or Tiffany will choke me!”

Jinsol whispered ‘I thought you like that’ before remembering something.

“Oh, Sooyoung said something about having your gathering at our place? What happened to your usual restaurant?”

Jiwoo, still kissing Jinsol’s hand muttered slowly, “Tiffany filled the pool with vodka and blowtorched it. And then Haseul tried to call the firefighter using Vivi’s phone but instead a bunch of strippers came? So I guess we’re banned temporarily until they could fix the chandelier Kibum broke because he thought he was Sia.”

Thank whatever divine power who’s on shift today because Jinsol's heart stopped upon hearing that and she hit the brakes so hard, and surprisingly on time, that it miraculously stopped just a few inches from their front gate.

“Burn the─strippers, WHAT?!”

Jiwoo covered Jinsol’s mouth, “Fishy, not so loud! Wolfie is here!” Only when Jinsoul agreed not to freak out did Jiwoo finally retract her hand back.

“Wooming, what are you doing in that gathering exactly?”

The car was now entering their lavish mansion, with a concerned Taecyeon waiting on the foyer, pacing.

“Oh nothing much, we just play a fun little raffle to pick who’s taking home a bunch of random stuff or sometimes money, depending on the winner’s choice. And guess what Fishy, this month is gonna be sooo fun because the great Jiwoo will be hosting!” Jiwoo jumped out of the car, all in her dobok glory, into their mansion.

Jinsol looked at the still giggling into space Hyejoo, and decided that today was eventful enough for both her and her teenage darling.

“Earth to baby wolf? Have you landed or are you still floating on cloud 9?” Jinsol squished Hyejoo’s cheek, only for the latter to blow raspberry and giggled again.

“Okay that’s it. You got spit on my eye, bro. So uncool. Taec, can you please carry this happy baby to her room?” She signalled their butler slash bodyguard to come and see the situation on the backseat.

People might perceive their butler as a one big scary man with a stoic face, but the truth was, he had the mentality of a loyal puppy, especially to a certain baby wolf. So when he saw Hyejoo smiling like a madman, Taecyeon unconsciously laughed. Like he could also feel whatever happened today that made his lovely baby boss this happy. It’s the kind of bond they have.

“Hey champ, do you wanna tell me what made you this giddy or should I do ‘the thing’?”

As if someone had slapped her back to the real world, Hyejoo sat up, “The thing! C’mon Taec, do ‘the thing’!”

“Alrighty.” Taecyeon opened his jacket and reached Hyejoo’s waist before slumped her on his shoulder like a sack of potato. He then covered her bottom because he had manners and shit.

“Okay, 1, 2…”

Like a ride in theme parks, Taecyeon twirled his body in full speed, and ran across the garden and around the dried small fountain. He then proceeded to jump a few times before running back to the foyer again. Putting down his baby boss gently, he expected her to attack him with a hug, to which he was right.

“OH MY GOD! Taec you’re the best everrr!” Hyejoo’s voice was muffled by Taecyeon’s ripped chest but he could hear her smiling widely.

“Anything for you, Miss Hyejoo.” He bowed goofily.

Both of them went into the house with Hyejoo reciting in full details of her first day at school, especially about how Taecyeon’s nemesis, Yeojin, blackmailed a junior in the toilet. She then remembered the utmost important thing that will happen anytime soon.

“Oh shit! I gotta go shower quickly and put on some makeup! Taec, thanks for ‘the thing’ dude!”

After giving the big man a pat on his ass, she ran upstairs like a bolt of lightning, heart rate increasing in every second passed.  _ I gotta make myself decent instead of covered in sweat like today. _ Channelling her inner Jiwoo, Hyejoo finished her shower in under 5 minutes. The real problem had only just begun, though.

“Mamaa, do you know where my black hoodie is? The one with ‘chicken dinner’ on it?” Hyejoo bursted open the door to her parents’ room, only to find Jiwoo was pinning Jinsol down. She did a 180 degree turn and closed the door, a huge NOPE drawn on her expression.  _ Guess I’ll find out in the morning. _ Hyejoo skipped back to her room, deciding that her Minecraft t-shirt was decent enough for Yerim to see. Looking in the mirror, Hyejoo tried to put on some lipstick and eye shadows, but erased them because she looked like aunt Vivi on a business meeting with some wrinkly old men. She then took a blush that Jiwoo gave for her 13th birthday, simply because it had Gudetama printed on top.  _ Okay good, I don’t look like Marceline. _

She was practically bouncing all over the room, not being able to contain her excitement about seeing Yerim again. But then reality hit her.

“Wait, should I call her first or do I let her call me?” Hyejoo paced around her spacious room, her phone sitting atop of her bed. She could not believe that she had forgotten to relay important information such as when to call or who would call first. Now she’s just stuck here playing the waiting game.

A minute passed and Hyejoo was getting bored, so she tapped on a familiar icon on her phone. PUBG.  _ One game won’t hurt, right? _

It was her third round and she was so immersed in killing a group of boys, when a notification popped up.

“Shut up you’re gonna die for the third time b4by4ppl3, what a noob─WAIT!”

Hyejoo quickly left the game and had immediately checked her notifications to see who had called her while in-game.  **Ha Yerim** .

“AAAAAAAAA I HATE YOU DAMN CLAPPED ROTTEN APPLE!”

Her fingers were trembling now, calling someone back had never been this nerve-wracking before. 

“You can do this Jung Hyejoo. Mama didn’t raise no coward. Okay just tap call. Just one simple touch, champ. Right there, under your thumb. That’s it Hyejoo. C’mon just─”

**Calling Ha Yerim…**

“Oh SHIIIIII─”

“Are you really gonna swear, Jung Hyejoo?” Yerim’s sleepy face appeared on screen meanwhile Hyejoo’s phone was right under her nose so all Yerim could see was Hyejoo’s lips and flaring nostrils.

“Yerim!” She quickly put the phone up, letting the other girl see Hyejoo in her panicked glory. Donned in dark pajamas, Yerim’s face was half smushed on her pillow, and Hyejoo unlocked another achievement in her life of the most heart attack happened in a day.

“Hyejoo… Why did you hang up on me?” A pout and another skipped beat in Hyejoo’s heart.

“I...didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” She mumbled, her hands playing with the material of her soft blanket.

“Silly wolf,” Yerim yawned, “I was so sleepy but I can’t sleep, kinda miss you clinging to my arm.”

Blushing furiously, Hyejoo stammered, “W-well I like hugs, and you’re huggable. So it’d make sense why I would hug you.”

“Cute.”

That’s it, the catalyst of Hyejoo’s bursting heart and an ear-to-ear smile.

“Hyejoo, are you sleepy?”

“Nope, but I can see that you are. Go on, I’ve seen your face now so I can sleep happily later.”

“....is this your way of kicking me out?”

“N-no I wasn’t implying—You can stay as long as you want...I just thought—”

Yerim let out the most mellifluous laugh Hyejoo ever heard, “I’m just messing with you, sugarplum.”

“Oh. OH. Haha, you got me there, missy. Phew.”

“Anyway Hye, I wanna see that cute face and hear your voice before I go to bed. It’s like a lullaby to my ears.”

“Are you saying my voice is boring?” 

“Hmm, more like, it’s a good way to ensure a sweet dream I’ll have tonight.” 

If Hyejoo’s heart was thumping like crazy before, now it beat in a calming and more comfortable rhythm.

“You really have a way with words, huh?”

“I have a casanova as a mother, so I guess it runs in my DNA.” Yerim yawned once again.

“I have an idea,” Hyejoo stood up and headed to the corner of her room. Placing her phone so it could show her torso, Yerim saw that Hyejoo sat behind a piano, “You’re in for a treat, Ha Yerim.”

“Oh my Hyejoo, are you gonna serenade me to sleep?”

“That’s the plan. Now feel free to close your eyes.”

Hyejoo put on the hours of learning to play from both of her mothers to good use. She began with her favorite song, Niki’s Lowkey.

“You read my mind, Jung Hyejoo.” The sleepy girl closed her eyes and let Hyejoo’s soft voice radiate into her ears. Humming slowly, Yerim knew she made the right decision to let Hyejoo into her life. Slowly but sure, she drifted away to sleep.

“ Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low-key…” Hyejoo ended her performance and finally saw Yerim’s peaceful face, eyes closed and breath steady. She smiled, and screenshotted the moment for future teasing material. Or well, for her lockscreen, but Yerim doesn’t have to know.

“Sleep well, Yerim.” Hyejoo smiled and rubbed Yerim’s cheek on her screen, before ending the call.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @lesbiangawd_: Finally we here, we queer, and we want LOONA's lightstick. Thank you for reading our nonsensical string of words and we hope you enjoyed it so far. (ps: this[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlKUYUuH9V0](url) is what Hyejoo sang to Yerim).
> 
> @minjootops: Hi guys, Jiro here! Thank you so much for reading, we're always open to feedback and comment what you think! We hope y'all are staying for what's coming :] 
> 
> Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Thank you for staying and enduring this pure crack in the form of our writing. Please stay tuned for the upcoming updates since we literally have nothing to do (and our brain cells were definitely dying for anything that’s LOONA related) - also gotta make sure to stay productive so them cells won’t die :]
> 
> We’re open to feedback and do let us know what you think hihi!
> 
> Find us on Twitter:  
> @lesbiangawd_  
> @minjootops
> 
> Ask us shit on CC:  
> curiouscat.me/LoonaTheReign  
> curiouscat.me/sheriff_jiro


End file.
